crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
CrossFire Wiki
Welcome to We are currently housing since June 2009 have been made with uploaded Banner_Bear.png|Big Bear|link=Boss Arena/Big Bear|linktext=Five mechanical foes was clearly not enough. Super_Soldiers.png|Super Soldiers TD|link=Super Soldiers|linktext=Bring your favorites Wave Mode classes onto a hectic Team DeathMatch battle! Banner_WaterPark.png|Water Park|link=Water Park|linktext=Twist some neck in this new Melee Only map! Knight800px.png|Mutation Knight|link=Mutation Knight Mode|linktext=Because the fourth variant didn't quite cut it! October Highlights Highlights of all the new exclusive content and whenever any versions receive or unlock content will be listed here! *'1st:' CrossFire Vietnam updated various content. *CrossFire South Korea added Nano Park & Resort. *CrossFire Japan added various weapons back. *'2nd:' CrossFire North America unlocked content. *'7th:' CrossFire Philippines unlocked some content. *'8th:' CF Brazil added Dev. City's Hard Difficulty. *CrossFire Europe added Halloween map & guns. *CrossFire Japan unlocked weapons. *CrossFire S.E.A added the Thunder Vault map. *'10th:' CrossFire Español updated new content. *'15th:' CF Vietnam & Korea unlocked weapons. *'21st:' CF Philippines added the Bunker map. *CF S.E.A & Russia added City's Hard Mode. *'22nd:' CrossFire Japan updated various content. *CrossFire Brazil added Miss A characters. *'23rd:' CF Europe & N.America updated content. *'27th:' CF Philippines unlocked Codename Change. *'29th:' CF Indonesia added Devastated City map. *CrossFire South Korea updated Halloween content. *Details about the specific content that each versions received are available in the Patches & Updates box on the right side! Game Features Game Modes Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' .' * If you have information on pages we don't have yet, please ' .' * If you are good at formatting pages, help us to clean up articles to meet standard quality. * Take a few moments and check out our article format before creating one. * Uploading images is a great way to help demonstrating articles - please follow the Image policies rules. * Make sure to follow our rules and keep the site on its track. Report if you find someone breaking it. * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Use the ' ' for general discussion and/or suggestion. You can also leave a messenger on one of the Staff's talk page Poll Which of these three recently released modes you find the most interesting? Ghost Vs. Mutants - Play Hide n' Seek against Mutants! Mutation Knight - Take Hero Mode X to the next level! Super Soldiers - Bring your favorite Wave class in a hectic battle! Previous Poll What do you think is the most interesting recently released map? *Majority Vote: Boss Arena (66 votes / 84.62%) Hot Article Tournament System is a mode where players can participate and create their own tournaments and bet items. At the end of the tournament the winning team receives the rewards ... ''Read More'' Latest Activity h2 style="padding:0.2em 0.4em; margin:10px 0 10px 0; border-radius:5px; ; font-size:120%;font-weight:bold;text-align:center;"> {updates}} Publishers]< * Neowiz Games; Pmang) (2007). * Arario Corporation; Arario (2008). * VTC Corp; VTC Games (2008). * Tencent Interactive Entertainment (2008). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2009). * Gameclub (2009). * Lytogame (2009). * Mail.Ru; Mail.Ru Games (2010). * MacroWell OMG & Me2 (2011). * Smilegate Europe; GameRage (2011). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2011). * Smilegate SEA; Gambooz (2013). * Smilegate Internet (2013). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2014). Category:Browse Category:CrossFire